1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to construction forms and more specifically to a device for making concrete forms for making stairs.
1. Related Art
In the vast majority of construction projects, steps or stairs are made by first setting up a form including a 2.times.4 or 2.times.6 called a stringer on each side of the place where the stairs are to be poured and then by plumbing a line on each stringer corresponding to the riser of each step to be formed. If the riser of each step, i.e. the substantially vertical portion of each step, is to be exactly vertical, the riser form for each step is then nailed at each location on the respective stringers. Each plumbline is struck a predetermined distance from an adjacent plumbline according to the desired run, i.e. the substantially horizontal distance for each step. The run is basically the same as the tread of each step. This prior method was described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,331,579, to Peterson with respect FIG. 1. The description of the prior method of making riser supports is incorporated herein by reference.
The prior method of making forms for stairs required a preliminary layout on the stringers of the tread and risers and then fastening of the riser forms and support blocks for the riser forms. In order to trowel the poured concrete, the worker had to stand on the riser supports to gain access to each step. The form for the stairs could not be broken down until the steps had completely formed. This required substantial time and effort.